


Cosmic Love

by larissa181194



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissa181194/pseuds/larissa181194
Summary: Desafio de Drabbles 10/Donna. Consiste em deixar as dez primeiras músicas que vierem no aleatório e escrever algo a partir do que ouvir nelas. Ao final de cada mudar a drabble até ter formado dez.





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre Drabbles:
> 
> Tirei isso do Mad Wonka, qualquer um pode escrever assim, então lá fui eu! É meio desesperador, mas ajuda a sentir a música e coordenar o monte de idéias que se tem na cabeça, ou algo assim. Só seguir essas regras:
> 
> * Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.
> 
> * Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.
> 
> * Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.
> 
> * Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.

1\. Ela corria desesperadamente, uma mão balançando a frente de seu corpo tentando chegar na nave o quão antes desse e a outra segurando o Doctor. Incrivelmente ele não seguia na frente, indo atrás dela para espantar o que quer que os seguisse. Toda sequência de eventos anteriores tinha passado em questão de segundos, formando memórias confusas na mente da humana. Donna somente enxergava uma neblina densa se agigantando atrás deles, mas não lembrava como ela tinha surgido e nem que tipo de alienígena residia ali. Porque da parte alienígena ela tinha certeza, já que estavam fora da Terra e não tinham visto sombra da humanidade ter pisado ali. O planeta era lindo, na verdade, mas aquelas criaturas os perseguindo estavam dando fim à bela tarde que eles passaram juntos. Nada com o Doctor era 100% seguro, afinal. Donna tinha plena consciência disso depois de todas as confusões em que se enfiaram. Com ele não havia segurança em momento algum e, estranhamente, aquilo não a preocupava. Estava ali pelas aventuras afinal. 

Supernova - Dear Sherlock

2\. Dançava animadamente pelo salão. Donna rodando pelo local enquanto trocava de parceiros de dança de acordo com o movimento de todos os convidados. Nunca havia ido num baile desse tipo e estava surpresa com o tanto que se divertia ali. Todos pareciam entretidos, na real. Bem, exceto um certo time lord teimoso.   
\- De que adianta me trazer num baile se você fica aí parado, spaceman? - Questionou ao chegar perto do Doctor, sorrindo suavemente para ele em cumprimento e pegando uma bebida para se refrescar depois de rodar o salão todo.   
\- Ah, não se preocupe comigo. Tenho muitos anos de dança nas costas, já não é mais a mesma coisa pra mim. Mas você pode ir, a vontade, não se preocupe mesmo. - O alienígena respondeu com um sorriso que já não enganava mais a ruiva.   
\- Sabe, não é a mesma coisa sem um bom companheiro de dança. Então por que não me dá a honra? - Ela perguntou, por fim, dando uma mão para ele segurar e sorrindo com carinho.

Jump In the Line - Harry Belafonte

3\. Donna ria enquanto segurava o Doctor e pulavam pelo cenário desértico, um chapéu de cowboy em sua cabeça quase voando pelo vento que batia neles. Era impressionante como um cavalo mecânico poderia ser tão semelhante ao de verdade. Coisas do futuro, certo. Mais impressionante ainda era ela estar se divertindo naquele passeio e o martian também. Nunca que ela teria imaginado que ele gostava de cavalgar, ou ela mesma. Apesar de ter um chapéu de cowboy, mas aí era questão de preparo. Vai que eles viajavam para o velho oeste, precisava ser prevenida. Observava a paisagem passando como que num filme acelerado, o calor mal sendo sentido em função do ar passando rápido por eles. Era incrível mesmo a sensação de invencibilidade que tinha dali. Não importava a ameaça que viesse, dali de cima eles pareciam indestrutíveis.

Good Guys - Mika

4\. A ruiva sentou relaxada no sofá da enorme biblioteca da TARDIS, era um dia normal para os dois viajantes. Ou quase normal se contasse que até então o Doctor não a tinha enfiado em mais alguma aventura maluca. O que vinha sendo até bom, ela precisava relaxar afinal. E ele parecia precisar fazer suas coisas, tipo manutenção da nave ou sei lá o que. Ele dormia, afinal? Sempre se perguntava isso. Enfim, pôs os pés para o alto, abraçando as pernas enquanto abria o livro que tinha intencionado ler e concentrou-se nele.   
\- O que acha de fazermos uma noite oficial de filmes hoje? Tipo, sábado em casa? - Entrou o Doctor depois de um tempo, quase matando Donna do coração.   
\- Ei, Spaceman, cuidado com o jeito sorrateiro! E depois, hoje é terça. Seu plano está errado. - Gritou com o time lord nervosa, lançando um livro, fino aliás, nele. O encarando como se fosse o ser mais maluco que tivesse.   
\- Bem, não quer dizer que não seja sábado em algum outro lugar certo? Viajantes no tempo, esqueceu?

Say Amen (It’s Saturday Night) - Panic! At the Disco

5\. Donna corria mais uma vez. Nada de novo sob o sol. Ou sóis no caso. Mais uma vez em um planeta desconhecido, para ela ao menos. Da parte do Doctor ele tinha dado a entender que era bem familiar com o local, ainda mais depois de ser ousado o suficiente para prometer a ela um primeiro encontro ali. Havia sido desastroso por sinal. Parecia ser a marca registrada dele causar confusão, afinal. A correria nem incomodava a ruiva, aliás, ela tinho ido preparada para aquilo e movia-se em sincronia com o Doctor enquanto tentavam fugir de mais uma horda os ameaçando.   
\- Dá próxima vez, eu escolho o local. Okay? - Gritou para que pudesse ser ouvida, pensando nos dez primeiros encontros que tinham sido estragados até em então. E o marciano não desistia. Ela achava aquilo extremamente fofo, mas precisavam de um descanso. Merecido, aliás. Sorriu boba ao notar os olhos dele brilharem ao ouvi-la falar de um próximo encontro, contente em saber que teriam outra chance de tentarem essa coisa de relacionamento. Ele era impossível mesmo de achar que ela iria desistir com tanta facilidade.

Bass God - Last Dinosaurs

6\. O observava de longe, tendo notando como ele a olhava discretamente, ou quase isso já que reparou nele, e tentava entender o que aquele homem queria com ela. Ele parecia tão familiar e, ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha certeza que não conhecia ele. Resolveu tentar a sorte e foi até o bar, sentando ao seu lado como quem não quer nada. Pediu uma bebida e virou para ele, um olhar inquisidor em seu rosto, sem sorrisos por hora. Precisava ser direta se queria evitar cair numa furada.   
\- Certo, você vai dizer o que perdeu aqui pra ficar me encarando tanto? - Questionou o encarando séria, esperando uma desculpa esfarrapada de primeira. Porém, inesperadamente, ele somente empalideceu e ficou calado. - É sério isso? - Retornou a falar, achando que aquele homem era um dissimulado se ele pensava que poderia se safar dessa assim.   
\- Ahn, des-desculpa. Não era minha intenção. Eu só te achei estranhamente familiar. - Veio a resposta num sussurro nervoso, tão baixa que Donna quase não ouviu diante do barulho do bar. Focou os olhos nos dele ao ouvir aquilo, ficando sem reação ao perceber o quão em casa se sentia naquele olhar. 

Come Together - Aerosmith

7\. Se um dia lhe dissessem que faria um piquenique com o Doctor no meio de uma cidade com pessoas gatos ela certamente teria rido na cara dessa pessoa. Ou batido nela pela idiotice. Mas agora, lá estavam eles, sentados numa toalha estendida pela grama bem cuidado de um parque qualquer. Uma cesta com comidas preparadas por ela mesma na frente deles, intocada enquanto o Doctor tratava de explicar tudo o que sabia sobre o local, o que era bastante coisa. Mas Donna não tinha do que reclamar, gostava de quando ele falava sem parar, mesmo sendo enrolado na maioria das vezes, era gostoso vê-lo tão animado com algo. Em função disso, não ligou ao perceber que ele havia entrado num monólogo sem fim. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado apenas para que os dois ficassem juntos ali naquele raro momento de calma. 

Time Stands Still - The All-American Rejects

8\. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. Donna ia e vinha, perdendo a consciência a todo momento. Em algum ponto notou que era levada a toda velocidade numa ambulância e podia sentir que tinha mais alguém com ela. Alguém de confiança e de mãos confortáveis. Mas não conseguia lembrar quem era e nem olhar para tentar reconhecer. Não tinha forças para se mover, mas podia ouvi-lo murmurando palavras de conforto, ou ao menos achava ser isso. Parecia ser sério o que tinha acontecido consigo, mesmo sem ela saber o que tinha sido.   
\- Vamos Donna, você é forte, sei que aguenta o que for. Precisa ficar viva, por favor. Seu coração precisa aguentar mais um pouco. - Entendeu algumas frases que chegavam até si e, com dificuldade, apertou de volta a mão que segurava a sua. Num pulo surpreso um rosto pairou sobre o seu e ela pode ver quem estava consigo. Claro que lembrava do Doctor. Que estúpida em esquecê-lo! Deu um sorriso fraco para ele, juntando o pouco de força que restava em si. Ele podia ter certeza de uma coisa, ela não iria largá-lo assim tão cedo.

Heart of Glass - Blondie

9\. Ela não podia acreditar no que via. O Doctor, o famoso destruidor de vilões, encolhido num sofá junto dela, a melhor secretária de Chiswick, enquanto assistiam filmes juntos. Um em particular o animando mais do que ela poderia ter antecipado. Quem diria que ele era fã de musicais. Donna ria da animação do Doctor, achando aquela cena toda uma mistura de fofura com algo intrigante. Aproveitou a distração dele, enquanto cantava uma das músicas, e puxou o celular para gravá-lo num raro momento de descontração. Seu avô iria adorar a cena. E ela também poderia usá-la de chantagem mais tarde para conseguir ir à praia, quem sabe. 

Diamonds are a Girl Best Friend - Moulin Rouge

10\. Para alguém que falava tanto de praia, Donna não conhecia umas muito boas. Ao menos não de acordo com o Doctor. Ele pretendia levá-la a uma que fosse ser inesquecível. Colocou as coordenadas para irem direto ao Brasil, torcendo para a TARDIS aceitar o destino, apesar do país não ter sido foco recente de aliens no planeta, já que eles tinham uma predileção estranha pela Inglaterra. Seria pelo clima mais ameno? Enfim, juntou tudo que podia pensar que fossem precisar numa praia tropical e saiu atrás da companion.   
\- Ah, te achei, está pronta? - Perguntou ao vê-la parada em frente ao guarda roupa da nave. - Donna o que foi? - Questionou curioso, chegando perto para olhar por cima do ombro dela quando nada dela virar. Um sorriso enorme abrindo em seu rosto ao notar o que ela segurava.   
\- O que acha desses brinquedos? - Veio a voz dela meio em dúvida ao encarar as peças em suas mãos.   
\- São ótimos querida, só juntar com a piscina infantil e muito protetor que estamos bem para ir. - Respondeu a abraçando ternamente, aproveitando a diferença de tamanho para dar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. - Vamos?

Partido Alto - Cássia Eller


End file.
